dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Clifford DeVoe (Arrowverse)
| Powers = * : DeVoe's already considerable intellect was greatly enhanced by the particle accelerator explosion. * Stolen Powers: Using his chair, DeVoe was able to switch consciousnesses with anyone he managed to capture. In this process, he could retain the powers of any metahuman he gained the consciousness of. ** : After transferring his mind into Dominic Lanse's body, Clifford gained the power to read minds. ** : After transferring his mind into Rebecca Sharpe's body, he gained her power to control his own luck. ** : After taking the power of Dwarfstar, DeVoe can manipulate the size of anything. ** : This ability helped him to break free of the neural inhibitor. ** : The power of The Fiddler. ** : Power of Folded Man ** : After taking the power of Null, DeVoe became able to control gravity and became able to apply a specific amount of gravity upon a person, using this ability to make people immobile. ** DNA Manipulation: After taking the power of Melting Point, DeVoe became able to manipulate DNA, using this power to remove meta-human abilities from people's DNA, as well as manipulating his DNA to match that of another person. ** : The power of Elongated Man. *** *** | Abilities = * ** ** ** ** : DeVoe's predictive skills allowed him to finish an incomplete 19th century symphony in minutes. ** : When being questioned by Barry Allen and Joe West DeVoe is shown to be Fluent in English and Japanese and his wife mentions that he is also fluent in Mandarin, Italian, and many others. | Weaknesses = * : DeVoe's superhuman intellect causes great strain to the rest of his body in a manner similar to ALS, causing his body to deteriorate and rendering him unable to walk. DeVoe managed to rid himself of this weakness by transferring his mind into Dominic Lanse. * : The black matter that gives his powers also steal his health, and each time Devoe takes a new body and absorb its power, his life decrease even faster. But now, with the body of Ralph, he can concentrate even more dark matter than his originals targets' body had without physical problems. | Equipment = *'Thinking Cap' *'Hoverchair' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Clifford DeVoe/the Thinker is portrayed by Neil Sandilands in his original body, by Kendrick Sampson after he takes over the body of Dominic Lanse and by Sugar Lyn Beard after he takes over the body of Becky Sharpe. After he takes over the body of Izzy Bowin, he is portrayed by Miranda MacDougall, and after he takes over the body of Edwin Gauss he is portrayed by Arturo Del Puerto. After he takes over the body of Ralph Dibny, he is briefly portrayed by Hartley Sawyer, and then shape-shifts back to his original appearance, once again being portrayed by Neil Sandilands. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Serial Killers